


Chasing the Fleeting Light

by MystifyingOrbit



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Hiinako is a Background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifyingOrbit/pseuds/MystifyingOrbit
Summary: Wonyoung and Yuri were happy, satisfied in their lives together. If only they knew how many secrets they've kept from each other, the illusion of their perfect life might shatter to pieces.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Jang Wonyoung/Jo Yuri, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	1. The Brightest Flame...

Running around the corner building, Wonyoung quickly slipped into the dark alleyway, resting to catch her breath. Wonyoung looks around, leaning on the wall as she tries to calm her beating heart, the tall buildings looming over her. This isn’t the first time she’s been noticed on a mission, far from it, but this was by far the closest she was to being caught. Well, she isn’t out of the woods yet, she’s still stranded in the middle of the Brightzone, far away from any of the hideouts, while everyone’s on high alert. Ironic that it was called the brightzone, considering how much darkness hides within its shimmering buildings and cheerful society.

As she peers in her bag to see if she has any gadgets left, Wonyoung let’s out a string of curses. She’s out of cloaking spheres, that’s definitely not good. She knows her communicator won’t be of any use either, having been instantly disconnected as soon as she was discovered. It was for the good of the rest of the members, yet all it did is leave her stranded alone. Wonyoung sighs, well, she’s gotten out of more dire situations, so she should be fine.

Oh, who is she kidding, she’s not getting out of this one. Turning to her last piece of tech that could help her, she pulls out her small drone, inserting the data chip into it before sending it off. She watches it flutter away into the wind, cloaking itself as it goes. What may be her last words floating away, yet it gave her acceptance that her sacrifice might just be worth it. If she was going down, might as well make herself as useful as possible to the other survivors, and hope they’d be able to do what she wasn’t able to.

Wonyoung can already hear them closing in, knowing her time is short. She pulls out her pendant to look at it one last time, sighing at the picture within. Closing her eyes, she hopes for the safety of those she cares about, moving her hand to press the pin on her watch. Except she wasn’t able to press it on time.

She falls to the ground, immediately unconscious as the tranquillizer flows through her veins, her pendant clattering to the ground with her. As the officer approached the unconscious Wonyoung, her eyes were immediately drawn to the pendant, freezing in recognition. As she picks it up and pulls away the cloak hiding Wonyoung’s face, a lone tear falls from her eye, holding the pendant to her chest.

She knows what she has to do, yet her heart aches at the prospect of having to turn her in. The officer pulls out her walkie talkie, looking over the unconscious rebel. “Disruptive subject is down, requesting retrieval.”. 

“Transport’s heading to your location Gerbil, stay put and watch out for other potential subjects, she’s probably not acting alone.”

“Copy that.” 

Snapping her Walkie Talkie back on her belt, she takes the time to absorb the features of the girl on the ground, knowing that it might be the last time she’ll ever see her so peaceful. Knowing that it might be the last time she’ll ever see her best friend and love of her life.

When the transport arrived, they arrived at a solemn woman looking down oven a cloaked rebel, wistfulness on her face.

\----

“Wonyoung, wake up!” a voice sounds from next to her as Wonyoung blearily opens her eyes. 

“Yuri?” Wonyoung asks, turning to look at the girl sitting on her bedside, a soft smile on her face as she looked down on Wonyoung, her eyes bright as the sun.

“Come on. Get up, sleepyhead.” Yuri snickers, a teasing smile on her face as she stands up, her sundress fluttering down.

“I uhh, morning?” Wonyoung asks, sitting up on the bed, failing to find the clock she’s used to seeing on her bed.

Yuri shakes her head, her hair glistening from the light through the window. “It’s the afternoon already, you slept the whole morning in.” 

Wonyoung panics, “Wait, I’m late for work, why didn’t you wake me up earlier”, as she quickly rushes up to prepare for work, gathering her things on her desk, before stopping at Yuri’s laugh.

“Did you forget? It’s your day off today. We need to celebrate after all. Speaking of which, happy birthday!” Yuri says, pulling out a gift box from behind her, shoving it into Wonyoung’s hands.

  
“I... Oh wow, thank you.” Wonyoung says, one hand holding onto the gift, while the other scratches her head as she realizes she forgot her birthday. “Don’t you have work too though?”   
  
“Nah, Chaewon gave me time off when I mentioned we’re celebrating your birthday.” Yuri says, “Oh before I forget, she asked me to pass on her greetings to you too. She’s always had a soft spot for you after all.” Of course Wonyoung remembers, Chaewon did help take care of her when she was sick. Wonyoung should really thank Chaewon for allowing this the next time they meet.

“You’re not going to get in trouble for this right?” Wonyoung asks softly, her heart soaring at the thought of spending the whole day with Yuri, days which are quite frankly far and few between.

“Nah, it won’t be an issue. Stop worrying and get ready already, I’ll be downstairs with some food for you.” Yuri teases, as she starts to leave the room, Wonyoung still absorbed by the gift box. “Also, open the gift will you,” Wonyoung looks up to see Yuri looking in from the doorway, “You better be wearing that gift when you go downstairs, or else.” Yuri wags her fingers, before leaving Wonyoung to laugh as she leaves downstairs.

Wonyoung sighs, smiling as she starts to unwrap the gift “I’m glad I can spend my birthday with you Yuri, even if no one else is here too.”

Untying the ribbon on top of the box, Wonyoung quickly peered within, finding a nondescript brown box in the wrapping. As she opens it, she widens her eyes as whatever was inside immediately jumps on her face and strangles her, causing her to fall in surprise.

Immediately snapping awake, Wonyoung gasped for air as she sat up, eyes wide. As she took notice of where she was, Wonyoung leans back on the wall, head in hands. She wishes she was back home with Yuri, spending time with her. Instead, she was stuck here, a nondescript room with only a bed and a toilet, and those bright white walls seared into her eyes.

A few minutes in and Wonyoung was still shaken, circumstances not helping. She knows it was just a nightmare, knows that the gift Yuri gave her was the pendant that has become her most prized possession. Yet, that dark gift from her dreams is still grafted into her mind. Was this some sort of punishment for leaving Yuri behind?

That small little date from that day a few months ago is something she cherishes to this day, though it hurts her fragile heart that it would likely be the last one she’ll ever have with Yuri. She wonders how her best friend is doing right now, what she thinks has happened to Wonyoung. Yuri probably knows that Wonyoung’s been taken, hell the Light must’ve gone to visit her. It isn’t that much of a secret that problematic people, anyone straying into the darkness as they put it, just disappears.

It’s been days since she’s woken up here, with no real human contact. Hell, who knows how long she was unconscious before that, she could’ve been stuck here for much longer than just those days awake. What with the only source of outside contact being the food brought to her, she’s not sure how long she’s been in the room, with the soft light being the only noticeable source of light. At least the room was comfortable and furnished, though there was nothing to do.

Looking at her arm, where her watch used to be, Wonyoung felt a tinge of guilt resurge within her. She should’ve pressed the button quicker, should’ve just gone out like that. If she died and her body disintegrated, at the very least Yuri wouldn’t have to deal with the interrogation that is likely coming her way. A missing person isn’t confirmed to be a problematic one after all. As Wonyoung cries herself back to sleep, she can only hope Yuri isn’t being punished for her actions and that her inaction doesn’t cause harm to the girl she loves, even if deep in her heart she knows that even without the Light doing anything Yuri would already be in pain from missing her.

\----

  
As Yuri looks through the glass at the girl in the cleansing room, she steels herself for what likely is the hardest confrontation of her lifetime. She wants to comfort her from her nightmares, but she knows it is no longer her place to do so, and likely never will be, even if she pains to admit it. But she has a duty to society, a duty to the Light, and that girl, her best friend, is standing in her way. She’ll try to convert her back into the light and away from the darkness, back into her life. And if it doesn’t work, well, Yuri doesn’t want to think about what that means for her, even if it pains her heart to leave Wonyoung behind.

A hand on her shoulder leads her to turn her head to look at the person next to her. Chaewon, her supervisor, looked at her pitifully, a sad smile on her face. “Just try your best, no one will blame you for failing to change her.”

Yuri shakes her head, “I’ll blame myself. If only I was more convincing, a better friend, maybe she wouldn’t have turned away from us into the darkness.”

Chaewon shook her head, turning Yuri’s face to look at her, her voice low as if sharing a secret. “If she was truly set in her ways, no one could’ve turned her back, and that is to no fault of your own.” Chaewon’s eyes glossed over, almost as if reminiscing something.

Yuri turns back to the girl she loves, grasping the pendant that used to hang around Wonyoung’s neck that now hangs upon hers, hidden underneath her uniform...

“Gerbil, it’s time to proceed.” A voice sounded from the speaker behind them. Chaewon reluctantly pulls back, as Yuri stands up, hiding her nervousness behind a mask of indifference.

“Well, wish me luck,” Yuri says, before moving to enter the room.

\---

Wonyoung looked up as the door opened, bewildered as this has never happened in the time she’s been stuck in this room, even when being delivered her meals. She closed her eyes and blinked, before sighing and leaning back on her bed. The lack of human contact must be getting to her, there is no way Yuri’s right here in front of her, not after Wonyoung resigned herself to never seeing her ever again.

“Hello.” Yuri’s face was unreadable, her tone devoid of emotion, so un Yuri like. Yet Wonyoung has spent enough time around her, more than anyone else in the world. She can hear the barely audible quiver in her voice. “You’ve been accrued for cleansing, seek your penance or the light will cleanse it for you.

“Yuri, how? What are you doing here? Why are..” Dishevelled and Disoriented, Wonyoung takes in Yuri’s clothes, her bright white outfit, shimmering gold threads. Coming to a realization, she cringes, backing off as far away as she could within the confines of this room.

“You’re one of them.” Wonyoung whispers, bitter, a betrayed look on her face.

“Wonyoung I…” A flash of sadness and regret passed through her face before the mask of steel returned. “Just, seek your penance and all will be fine.”

“Why? How Long? Was that the reason why you left me?” Wonyoung asked, paying no heed to Yuri’s words.

Yuri’s heart ached at Wonyoung’s clear distress, yet there was nothing she could do right now, it wasn’t her place. Biting her lip, Yuri continued her spiel, “Return to the light, return to the peace within society.”

Wonyoung shook her head, frustrated. “Please!” She shouted, catching both of them off guard. “I..” She started quieter, a forlorn look on her face. “I deserve an explanation at least. You owe me that much.”

Yuri sighed, there was no evading this any longer. Well, she could, if she were able to bear the look on Wonyoung’s face, not that the truth would feel any better to her anyway. “I uhh, was recruited when we went our separate ways. It wasn’t my intention to join them at first, but well, I had nothing better to do.”

Wonyoung sighs, covering her face. “So, how we met again? Was it all planned out?” She looked up at Yuri, staring into her eyes, demanding an answer.

Yuri turns away, unable to stand her piercing stare. “You were in one of the shortlists. I was sent in by the light to look into you, seeing as we had a bit of history together. It would’ve been easier for me to gain your trust and to reconnect, try to see if I can convert you back into the light.”  _ or to dig deeper into the rebellion _ were the words left unsaid.   
  
“So, our friendship, all we had. It was all a lie? It was all just for you to spy on me?” Wonyoung asked, and Yuri has never seen her look so defeated. The strong, resolute girl she knows is nowhere to be seen, and it just feels wrong to see her like that.   
  
“I uh, no! It wasn’t a lie, I truly did like you. It’s just I had a duty to the light, we all do, and I couldn’t abandon it just for you.”

Wonyoung’s face hardens, a cold glare encompassing all the emotion that remains. “Save it, Yuri.”

As Yuri turns to leave, she looks back forlornly at Wonyoung, remorse shining through her eyes.

“Just, tell them what they need to know and return to us. Please! Make it easier on yourself. I.. don’t want to see you suffer.”

As the door closes behind her, the tears Yuri held back flows down her eyes. Collapsing on the door, she finds herself quickly scooped up in Chaewon’s arms. “I just don’t want to see the person I love suffer.” 

“It’s for the Light,” Chaewon whispered, a reminder of their goal and duty.

“For the Light.” And oh has those three words never felt more bitter on her tongue.

\---

As the white door slams closed, trapping herself back alone within her barren chamber, Wonyoung finally allows herself to break down. Yuri was her best friend, her roommate, her world. Yet, it seems that Yuri never thought the same. Wonyoung felt betrayed, angry at Yuri for breaking her trust. However, it doesn’t compare to the sadness she feels, how the person who has been with her for most of her life turned out to only be using her.

Looking back, it all made sense now. Yuri’s vocal support of the light, how she somehow intentionally crawled back into Wonyoung’s life years after they separated, even after the two lost contact for a long time, having moved quite far from where they used to live. It was too much of a coincidence, as it only happened after Wonyoung started to work with the rebellion.

She wishes this never happened, that Yuri still cared for her. 

_ Wonyoung, _ she thinks to herself,  _ what are you even thinking? _

_ Why should you care for Yuri, she’s not your friend, hasn’t been one ever since the first time she left you. Oh, right. It’s because you love her, don’t you _ ?

It’s probably why all this hurts so much more to her. If Yuri wasn’t someone she truly cared about, someone she trusted (mistakenly) with her life, then all this wouldn’t bother her as much. Yet, here they are now. Wonyoung and Yuri on opposing sides, Yuri holding all the keys in her life, both to the room of her cell and to her heart. 

\---

Yuri sits in the cafeteria alone, amid the hustle and bustle of her coworkers. One hand holding up her head, the other holding the fork shuffling the food around her plate. Yuri’s never felt this down, yet she shouldn’t be feeling this down? She’s done what she was asked for, something she’s been told would bring happiness to everyone. Yet Wonyoung disagreed with that notion, happiness the last thing she’d be feeling right now. Meanwhile, all Yuri feels is hollow, a sense of disappointment? In what, she doesn't know.

She does, but she doesn’t want to admit that she’s disappointed in herself most of all.

Yuri wishes she could turn back time, to before she and Wonyoung separated the first time. Things were so much simpler when they were still 8, when all they had to worry about was just outsiders, where the problems didn’t emerge from within their friendship. If only she had stayed, would Wonyoung have turned into this?

“Are you going to eat your salad or are you just going to sit there and do nothing?” Yuri looks up to Chaewon taking a seat next to her, concern laced in her voice.

Yuri doesn’t have the will to answer her, so she just shrugs, returning her focus to her uneaten salad.

“Also, where’s Yena and Eunbi?” Yuri just shrugged, having not seen their co-workers at all today.

Yuri can hear the girl next to her sigh as she felt herself being pulled into Chaewon’s embrace. “Does Wonyoung know you like her?”   
  


At that, Yuri looked down, before turning to glare at Chaewon, pulling away, snapping. “It doesn’t matter anymore if she knows, does it?! We both know she’s too stubborn to repent and accept voluntary cleansing. That my feelings have no sway in what will happen.”

Chaewon just stared at her in pity, and Yuri just deflated in response, her weariness settling in as the anger ebbed away. “I.. I’m sorry for losing my temper. It’s just been a rough few days.”

Chaewon nods, patting her back in what Yuri would assume is supposed to be a comforting manner, yet it does nothing to ease her worries.

Chaewon spoke up, barely a whisper. “Normally I’d ask you to take a break and spend time with the people you love… but in your case, some rest might be the only possible thing you can do.”

Yuri smiles a pained smile, nodding. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Yuri headed home, she couldn’t shake the thought of Wonyoung from her head. That look of disappointment directed at her. It hurt to see Wonyoung that shattered, especially knowing that she herself was the cause for this pain on her best friend.

Looking around, Yuri’s eyes were drawn to the Ice cream parlour around the corner. It’s not just any random shop, however. It was one Yuri frequented often, both on her own, but especially with Wonyoung. After all, both she and Yuri were big fans of ice cream, though she couldn’t stand Wonyoung’s favourite flavour. Why is mint chocolate even a thing?

It was also where Yuri met Wonyoung again after the years of separation. The first time Yuri started lying to Wonyoung, where she passed the point of no return within their relationship. and it only hurts more when she remembers how much Wonyoung cared about her, how excited Wonyoung was to see her again. Seeing the parlour has only brought that memory, and all the feelings associated with it back into the forefront of her mind, one she’s been trying to avoid for the past few days.

\---

Back then, when she entered the parlour for the first time in a few years, her eyes were immediately drawn to the corner table. Located just under the soft orange light, it was their favourite spot to sit in, and Yuri softens at the sight of the familiar girl sitting there. It was a long shot, but she was told that Wonyoung still lived around here, so Yuri decided to head here to try to get in touch with Wonyoung. Luckily for her, it was a success, though she feels a small tinge of guilt at how she left Wonyoung behind.

As she approached the table, Yuri froze as Wonyoung looked up, their eyes locking on to each other. The two stared at each other for a bit, before Wonyoung suddenly spoke in a voice of awe and wonder. “Yuri? Is that you?”

Yuri could only nod, caught off guard. Yuri came here to find her, to reunite with Wonyoung. Yet now that Wonyoung’s right in front of her, Yuri couldn’t act, everything she wants to say stuck in her throat. Wonyoung beckoned her forward, pulling out a chair for Yuri to sit on. Of course, Yuri walked forward and moved to sit in front of her, however, she couldn’t deny that she was nervous at the question she knew was coming towards her.

  
Yuri lifted her left hand, tucking her hair behind her ear, unwilling to stare into Wonyoung’s eyes. “I... How have you been?”

She hears Wonyoung sigh, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “You left me.”

“I.” Yuri paused, taking a deep breath before looking up to face the despondent Wonyoung, “I’m sorry.”

As the two stared at each other for a bit, one of the employees came over, bringing a cup of ice cream and placing it in front of her. Yuri looked up, startled as she did not order anything. Nako, one of the waitresses and the owner, just smiled. “You’ve been here often enough. Besides, think of it as a welcome back present from wherever you disappeared to.”

As Nako left the two, they settled into an awkward silence. Yuri felt Wonyoung’s stare boring into her head as she focused on the ice cream in front of her, trying to distract herself from the imminent conversation.

“I uhh. I just want to know where you went.” Wonyoung whispered, her breath hitched as she choked down a sob.

Alarmed, Yuri looked up to a tearful Wonyoung. She thought that she would’ve been the most terrified of Wonyoung being angry at her, yet staring at the tears flowing in her eyes, Yuri has never felt more pain in her heart. If Wonyoung was crying right then and there, what would she have endured in the years they were separated.

“I... I had to leave. There was a family matter I had to handle in another area.” Yuri answered, repeating the cover she was given.

Wonyoung looked down, before looking up at her with hopeful eyes, “And... Are you here to stay?”

At Yuri’s nod, Wonyoung smiled as the few tears fell from her eyes. “I’m glad you’re back.”

  
  


“So am I. So am I.” Yuri smiled, though deep inside her heart she knew that she doesn’t deserve that smile directed at her. Not with the lies she’s given, even if it’s for Wonyoung’s good. Even if all her actions are for the greater good. 

Yuri knew those two things were contradictory, but maybe if she refused to believe that truth then it wouldn’t be so.

\---

Yuri stirs awake for the fifth time that night, still restless after the day's events. Normally on days like this, she would’ve gone to Wonyoung and stayed with her. That’s obviously not happening now though, Yuri thought with another tinge of sadness.

She should’ve never returned to Wonyoung, should’ve stayed away. It would’ve been better for Wonyoung that way. At the very least Wonyoung would've felt less hurt if she wasn’t the one to spy on her. If someone else was assigned to Wonyoung.

If she didn’t volunteer herself, if she didn’t act selfishly just so she could see Wonyoung again. Wonyoung wouldn’t have felt as betrayed and Yuri herself wouldn’t feel this disappointed. Sure, if it was anyone else she would still be disappointed that she wasn’t able to prevent them from ending up away from the light. But this is Wonyoung, this is someone she’s always cared about, so her inability to change Wonyoung back to the light hurts even more. That failure to convince Wonyoung, that failure to be a better friend led up to this. Separated. Broken. Filled with sadness and heartbreak.

She thought things would be easier once she reached home. Of course, things wouldn’t be easier here, what was she expecting really. This is the home she shared with Wonyoung, where they’ve built many memories together, where everything here reminds her of Wonyoung. Her favourite foods, the couch the two used to binge movies on late into the night. It’s not like it was cleaned out yet anyway, after all, it wasn’t a week ago where Wonyoung was still living here. Yuri doesn’t think she could handle cleaning it all away anyway, as it would mean accepting that Wonyoung is gone. That Wonyoung would never come back into her life.

Still laying on her bed, Yuri rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. God, she should’ve just stayed at work, convinced Chaewon that she was better off there. At least there she would’ve been useful somehow, instead of here where she’s only surrounded by painful memories of her life before all this mess.

Because truly, even if she was assigned to Wonyoung, she still genuinely enjoyed her time with her. How could she not? It’s Wonyoung. Time with her is always pleasant. Was always pleasant.

God, why didn’t she stay with her? Oh right, she was called, and it was her duty to accept the calling.

\---

Wonyoung opens her eyes to an unexpected sight. There, sitting right on her table, was Chaewon, looking over her. Well, to be honest, she isn’t really surprised that Chaewon was a Shiner. Not after she discovered Yuri was one. Still, Wonyoung wondered what she’s doing here in her cell.

Upon noticing Wonyoung was awake, Chaewon’s face softened slightly. “How are you?” Chaewon asks, a hint of concern in her voice.   
  
If it was anywhere else, any other time, Wonyoung would appreciate the concern and melt into it. Chaewon was someone she considered a friend too after all. Yet, here, in the cell, it just feels insincere and wrong. After all, she’s a prisoner to Chaewon’s organization, even if it isn’t entirely her fault. 

“Just ask whatever you need to already Chae, I’d rather be done with it so you could leave me alone again,” Wonyoung replies bitterly, looking away from Chaewon as she stretches her body.

The two stayed in the silence, Wonyoung never turning back to look at the other.

“You’ve never liked the light, haven’t you?” Chaewon brings up, as Wonyoung hears a chair being dragged on the stone floor.   
  
“What gave it away?” Wonyoung asks sarcastically, turning to look at Chaewon. The older woman holding a box of food in front of her. “The distaste I’ve shown in our conversations over the last few years, my act of rebellion, or how you all had to send my former best friend to spy on me.”

Chaewon sighs, pushing the food towards Wonyoung, who moved to sit in front of her at the table, before starting to dig into the food.

Chaewon watched as Wonyoung started eating, fiddling her thumbs. The girl in question was just focused on eating, no longer caring about Chaewon and what is likely a few other people watching over them from somewhere else, trying to find a crack in her shell.

“Can I know why?” Wonyoung hears Chaewon softly bring up, just as Wonyoung finished her food.

Wonyoung looks up, planning on not saying another word. After all, she’s in enemy territory, and while familiar, the girl in front of her was someone she couldn’t trust. Even if she did, there was no knowing who else was listening in. Yet, as she looks up into Chaewon’s eyes, concern and sadness shining through, Wonyoung softens a bit. 

She hates how easy it was for her to break, how hard it was to shake the friendship she had with Chaewon, especially because she wasn’t as close to her as to Yuri, so while there was still the broken trust between them, it wasn’t as drastic as how she felt towards Yuri.

“I, uhh, remember having a brother. He vanished when I was 5, disappeared into the darkness. People claimed he was likely possessed by demons, that he was taken by demons or that he deserved to die. There was one picture I was able to find of him, of us as a family, and all I can spot was his red eyes. That’s it, nothing else. That’s all that was different from any of us.” Wonyoung started, getting angrier and angrier as she reminisces.

  
“Every time I asked my parents about him, they always denied having had another child. Yet, I remember the pain in their eyes every time they said that. He was their child, but they wouldn’t claim so, knowing if they did they would be called demons themself. Fat good it did them, they disappeared not long afterwards leaving me alone.” Wonyoung lashes out.

“What does that have to do with…?” Chaewon started, but Wonyoung immediately snapped up, towering over Chaewon.   
  
“There’s no need to act innocent. We both know what happened to them, we both know what you Shiners did to them. They’re gone, and it was all your doing.” Wonyoung looked into Chaewon’s eyes, feeling her own started to gloss over.

Wonyoung can see how Chaewon looks conflicted, the sadness in the latter’s eyes. Why would she care though? After all, she was working as one of them. 

Chaewon sighs looking away, “They deserved the death that was given to them, you need to understand this.”

“My Innocent brother deserved to die?” Wonyoung asks, almost as if not believing what Chaewon was saying. “My parents deserve to suffer like that?”

Chaewon stares back into Wonyoung’s eyes, causing Wonyoung to gasp in shock. The pain in those eyes shone clearly, one of loss and regret. “He wasn’t innocent, he wasn’t human. No human has red eyes after all.” Wonyoung can see in those eyes, how Chaewon doesn’t believe in what she’s saying, how she is also suffering from something.

“Of course no human has red eyes, You’ve killed them all! Anyone different just instantly has their death warrant signed, no questions asked. Your so-called Light acts in the shadows all the time, before blaming it on anyone but themselves.” Wonyoung shouts, though she immediately feels guilty at how Chaewon retreats away from her.

“It’s for the good of us all.” Chaewon murmurs, Wonyoung calming herself down to not scare the girl in front of her any longer.

“Oh, the irony if you believe that. If any of you believe that you’re doing something good. It is never the good of us all, never has been. It’s only been for the good of the light, for the power you’ve obtained. I’m sick of all of you claiming to be the saviours of the earth when we all know that is a lie.” Wonyoung says, before turning around back to her bed, done with the conversation. 

\---

“I.. what do you mean I shouldn’t come to work tomorrow?” 

Yuri can hear Chaewon sigh from the other side of the phone call, “It means exactly like what you think it means, we’re giving you a holiday.” Yuri shook her head, groaning into the phone.

“Please, I need to go to work. I can’t sit still right now.” She begged, sighing when she heard Chaewon deny the request.

“You need a break.” Chaewon insists, only causing Yuri to grow more frustrated.

“What do you expect me to do? You know I won’t be able to relax with all this going on.”  _ That I won’t be able to relax surrounded by everything that reminds me of her. _

“Just try ok?” Chaewon’s tone softened as Yuri simmered down. She knows Chaewon just wants what’s best for her, but she’s unsure of what she can do to relax. Staying at home won’t do her much good, but neither would going out as she’s too distracted to do anything. Besides, most of the places she frequents are with her anyway.

“Alright. I’ll do it. For you.” Yuri heaves, resigned.

“Don’t do it for me, do it for yourself ok? Just, promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“Ok mother,” Yuri answered in a mocking tone. “I’ll see you soon.”

As the phone call ended, Yuri plopped down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. God, what was she to do now. Before all this, she never considered how much Wonyoung meant to her. Sure, she knew Wonyoung was the most important person in her life, but she never realized how much of it revolved around her.

God, she misses that girl. What would she do to turn back time before all this, to where she might still be able to stop Wonyoung from turning, she doesn’t know.

If she were able to turn back time, knowing that her time with the Shiners would be time away from Wonyoung, who she now knows for sure is the most important person in her life. Would she still choose to join the Shiners over her life with Wonyoung? At this point, she’s still unsure of what she would choose. And honestly? That’s what frightens her the most.

\---

It didn’t take long for Yuri to get restless. After all, she’s stuck at home doing nothing surrounded by the remnants of her failure with nothing to do and no one to spend it with. So, she went around and cleaned the house.

They promised to do it together this week, but Wonyoung isn’t available, probably won’t ever be, so she might as well do it herself. It might also be on the delusion that it could make up for all that she’s done to Wonyoung, that at the very least she could return to a home that she feels comfortable in. If she ever returns home. When Wonyoung returns home. Yuri wouldn’t accept any other outcome. (Even when it is out of her control)

At the very least, it gave her a good distraction for the past few hours. Then again, that’s also because she’s been avoiding the one room that she knows would be the hardest for her to do. If the rest of the house is full of memories with Wonyoung, this room screams Wonyoung with everything it has in it. Of course, that was to be expected with Wonyoung’s room.

_ Well _ , she thinks,  _ I can’t put it off forever, might as well do it today. _

Steeling herself, she enters the pastel-coloured room and is immediately assaulted by strawberry. That perfume brings back so many memories. Maybe because she gave it to Wonyoung, that it was her last gift before she left years ago. Hell, after they started talking again after their reunion, it was the first thing she noticed. Oh, how she teared up back then when she realized that Wonyoung still treasured her last gift even as she left.

Holding up her hand to her cheek, she feels unexpected dampness on her skin. Oh, she’s crying again. Wonyoung somehow always manages to make her cry nowadays, doesn’t she? Even when she isn’t here. Especially because she isn’t here.

Closing her eyes to compose herself, her mind draws back to the many nights spent in this room with Wonyoung. Sure, they had separate rooms, so it doesn’t happen every day, but they’d spend the night with each other quite often. Sometimes they’d be watching a movie together till late night, or on days where one of them had nightmares.

Moving to Wonyoung’s dresser, she pulls open the cupboards one by one, taking her time to examine the things still left here, quite a few having been her gifts over the years. Yuri’s not sure why Wonyoung turned to the dark, but maybe she could find something that can give her an explanation. No matter what, she won’t blame Wonyoung though. Of course, she couldn’t, she loved her too much.

As she rummages through the drawers, a photo on top caught her eye, one she’s never seen before. It was a picture of a family, and it didn’t take long for Yuri to notice the younger Wonyoung in the picture, immediately cooing at how cute she looked. But then Yuri noticed how there was another child next to her, which was weird. Wonyoung never talked about a brother.

Her eyes fell to the pink diary sitting next to the photo, standing out on the backdrop of the brown dresser. Would she find the answers there? 

As she reached for it, she hesitated, the weight of guilt settling in her chest. She shouldn’t do this, what’s inside that should be private, something that Wonyoung never wanted to share. Yuri laughs hollowly, feeling bitter towards herself. Then again, she’s done so much behind Wonyoung’s back, what’s one more thing? It’s not like she could break her trust even more. Right? 

Skimming through Wonyoung’s daily notes, the penmanship is still another reminder of the most important person of her whole life, her eyes widened as she stopped at a passage from two years ago. Just a few days after she left.

_ She’s gone. Just like that. It’s been a few days, and there’s no sign of her coming back. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Yuri left me alone just like everyone else. _

_ I wonder what she’s doing wherever she is. If she’s alright and well. I’m not even sure she’s even alive or if I’ll ever see her again. There is so much I wanted to say, things I wanted to do with her but never had the chance to. _

_ I.. Yuri. come back to me, please. _

_ I thought I would be happy with her for the rest of my life, I hoped it would be true, but I guess my luck isn’t that great. I can’t even have one person who truly loves me be with me, can I? _

_ My parents disappeared into thin air, leaving me to fend for myself alone. Yet, that wasn’t the first time it happened to me. My brother. I had a brother I didn’t even know. Hell, I don’t even know his name, all I have is just one photo of him from way back.  _

_ Everyone says that it was an accident, anyone that remembers my brother mentioned that the demons took over his body and took him and my parents. They said I was lucky to survive. I know better. It wasn’t an accident, none of the disappearances was. _

_ I’ve suspected as much, that the Light wasn’t as benevolent as everyone made them up to be. _

_ It was only when an acquaintance approached me with similar ideas that I knew it was true. _

_ They were responsible for the disappearance of my family. And now, they’re responsible for taking Yuri away. _

_ Why Yuri? What did she even do? If anything, she’s one of the kindest, smartest, purest people I know. _

_ I... I won’t ever be sure if they did, but who else is there to blame? The Yuri I know won’t just up and leave me. Right? _

_ No matter, I can only blame them. After all, if it isn’t their fault, the only person I can blame is myself, that I wasn’t a better friend to Yuri. and I can’t cope with that realization, that Yuri left because of me. _

_ I’ll find a way to stop them, stop this from happening to anyone else. _

_ No matter what it takes. _

\---

Sitting on her bed in the corner of the room she’s learned to know these past few days, Wonyoung knows she doesn’t have long to live.

She accepted it long ago, as early as the day she awoke. She wasn’t getting out of this alive, or at the very least, the same person she arrived as. She’s fine with it, though she wishes that she could live to see how she’s helped the rebellion, how her sacrifice has been put to use. It’s not important, what’s done is done, she knows Hyewon can take it from here.

Does she have regrets? Many. Yet all of those centre around one single wish. To spend, to have spent, more time with Yuri.

Once her anger subsided after the first (and only) meeting with Yuri, she came to realize she didn’t hate Yuri. She could never. Even after all this, all she feels about her is longing and regret, and the wistfulness of wanting to be with her. 

Ah, what she would do to see her one last time. Even if it is Yuri screaming at her, or hating her, all she wants is to see that face one more time. Hopefully with a smile on her face. Ah, she knows it won’t happen. After all, Yuri probably thinks she hates Yuri and never wants to see her again.

Wonyoung closed her eyes, willing herself to return to her dreamland, to where she was still free and happy when she heard the door open. She doesn’t open her eyes, not wanting to confront whoever it was as she hears footsteps approaching her.

“Wonyoung.” was all that was whispered. Yet, it was all that was needed for Wonyoung to open her eyes. After all, it was the voice of the person she wanted to see, the voice she’s grown to love.

“Hi, Yuri.”

\---

“Will you get in trouble for this?” Wonyoung asks the girl next to her as they settled down on the bed, Yuri’s head on her shoulder.

“Nah, they’re fine with it,” Yuri answered, 

“And by they, you mean Chaewon right?” Wonyoung teases immediately, Yuri blushing red at that.

“... Yea,” Yuri whispers, her hands clasped on her lap.

“I..” Yuri voiced, her breath caught as her eyes began to swim in tears.

Wonyoung reached out for Yuri’s hands, pulling back a bit in hesitation. However, as soon as she noticed the tears waiting to drop, she immediately went to grasp one of Yuri’s hands, interlacing their fingers together to comfort the tearful soul.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri whispers, moving to the side to look into Wonyoung’s eyes. “I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Wonyoung strokes her hand, smiling at Yuri. “It’s going to be ok.”   
  
“I... I should’ve stayed with you. If I stayed, this might not have happened” Yuri looks down, guiltily. Causing Wonyoung to frown at how she was blaming herself. “I’m sorry for leaving. Sorry for-”   
  


“It’s not your fault. Really. It’s been long forgiven..” Wonyoung interrupts, lifting Yuri’s chin with a finger to face her. “It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”   
  
Yuri shakes her head, moving closer to bury her face into Wonyoung’s shoulder. “But it is, I know it is.” She wails, muffled by Wonyoung’s shoulder.   
  


“You read my diary.” Wonyoung guessed, Yuri nodding into the shoulder, hoping that Wonyoung wasn’t angry. “Then you’d also know that my time with you has been the best times of my life.”

Yuri looked up to a smiling Wonyoung, her heart hurting at how this might be one of the last times she’ll get to talk to her. “Everything will be alright.”

Except they both know that it won’t be alright, at least for Wonyoung.

With tear-stained cheeks and a sad smile, Yuri looked to Wonyoung and begged. “Let’s go home together. Please? Just, tell them what you know and we can continue with our lives together.”   
  
Wonyoung only shook her head, her expression turning melancholic with a hint of regret. “I’m sorry Yuri. You know I can’t do that right?”

Yuri just nodded, resigned, as she pulled Wonyoung back into a hug, letting Wonyoung rub her back soothingly as she melted into her embrace.

“I know you’ve seen my diary, but there’s one more thing I need you to see. There should be a letter hidden in the rim, please read it ok?”

Yuri tried one last time, even if she knew her attempts at convincing Wonyoung were futile. “You can show it to me myself, in person.”   
  
“If only that was possible.” Wonyoung sighed, committing Yuri’s embrace to her memory, hoping it will comfort her for however long her short life would have. “Be happy for me please?! Don’t dwell on me for too long.”

  
At Yuri’s cries, Wonyoung pulls away and holds Yuri at arm’s length, her own eyes tearing a bit. “Can you... Smile for me please?”

Finally, with the smile as bright as the sun directed towards her, Wonyoung knows. Even if there were many things she wished she could do with the girl in front of her, the love of her life, she was at peace with what was going to happen. She worries if Yuri would be able to cope without her, but she knows others will take care of her. Even if she won’t get to spend more time with Yuri, she’s happy to have seen Yuri smile one last time.

\---   
  


It wasn’t a surprise what happened not even a week later.

A sobbing, dishevelled Yuri sat in Wonyoung’s bedroom. Her heart shattered to pieces with the knowledge that the room’s former resident is gone from this world. How she will never be seen ever again. Photos of the two strewn about, a few ignored calls from Chaewon and her other friends. And most importantly, A tear-stained letter left open on the dresser, having been read so much that the words have imprinted itself into Yuri’s fractured heart.

  
  


_ Hey Yuri! _

_ I’m not sure when you’ll get this letter, I was thinking of giving it to you on the anniversary of our reunion, though I’m not sure if I’ll have the confidence even then. _

_ I just want to say, I really love you.  _

_ Not just as a friend, not just as a family. I’m truly in love with you. Have been for a while now. _

_ If you don’t like me back, it’s fine, it’s not your fault, I’ll try to learn to move on from you. _

_ If you do, which I hope you do, I’m sorry for not reaching out earlier. Sorry for being a coward, sorry for not trying as soon as we reunited. _

_ I just wanted you to know, you mean the world to me. I’m sure you knew this already, at least I hope you did, but I just wanted to state it officially. _

_ I love you so much. _

_ Your best friend, and hopefully future love of your life, _

_ Jang Wonyoung. _


	2. ...Casts the darkest shadow

Chaewon looks down on her cup of coffee, captivated by the swirls caused by her steady stirring. She was sitting in the cafeteria, the person who usually occupies the seat in front of her missing. Has been for a few days now. She’s heard nothing from Yuri after that day, and it’s starting to worry her.

She doesn’t blame Yuri for isolating herself from the world, Chaewon would’ve done the same thing. Had done the same thing in the past. But she knows it isn’t healthy. She has to do something, she can’t let someone else, someone she cares about, drown in their sorrow. Making up her mind, she stood up, her cup of coffee untouched as she left.

She had better things to do than drink her third cup of the day. 

\---

Yuri wasn’t expecting the knock on her door.

Then again, she wasn’t expecting anything anymore really. After what happened that day, she’s been unable to hold herself together.

Sure, she’s still eating and still moving around the house, she has to survive. Yet that’s all there is to it, survival. Her mind’s been too crowded with grief to think of doing anything else.

She’s a failure. Even after everything she’s failed to do, her failure to stay with Wonyoung, to save her, Wonyoung’s last wish was for her to live a happy life. Yet here she is, drowning in sorrow. Maybe she doesn’t deserve to be happy, doesn't deserve a life with her.

_ Cut the self-depreciation for now, Yuri, you have a visitor to greet. _

Preparing herself for the first human contact she’s had in days, she wipes her tears and plasters a fake smile on her face.

When she opens the door, she is immediately pulled in for a hug, Chaewon’s minty perfume immediately soothing her. 

As Yuri leaned into the embrace, her eyes started to tear up again, even as she willed herself to show a strong face in front of her boss.

“You don’t have to put up a strong face in front of me Yuri. Just, let it all out.”

Yuri cried for what felt like the hundredth time that week, yet it was the first time she’s had someone else there with her. The first time it felt possible for her to get through this.

\---

“You know, if it’s still overwhelming being here you could always stay over my place?” Chaewon brings up as she starts up the kettle, just after asking... Ordering Yuri to take a seat and relax.

“It’s fine. I won’t be able to stay there forever anyway, might as well learn to live here alone.”

Yuri says nonchalantly, her back still stiff as she forces herself to stay put.   
  


“I just don’t want you to be alone.” they both know it was more than that, that it was also Chaewon being afraid to leave Yuri on her own. That she was afraid of what Yuri might do when left alone.

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Yuri answers, her tone begging Chaewon to drop the subject for now, who did so reluctantly. It was quiet for a while afterwards, Yuri busying herself with staring at the pictures strewn across the living room wall as Chaewon finished preparing the tea.

Chaewon settled down next to her, placing a tray with the teapot and a few cups in front of her, before pulling Yuri into her side. She gazes at Yuri’s tearstained face, who, while acknowledging her presence, was still quite absorbed with the pictures on the walls.

“Be truthful with me. How do you truly feel?” She asks softly, Yuri turning to her in response.

“Terrible. I’m not sure what I can do to move on, especially because a lot of this is my fault.” Yuri admits as she pulls away, looking down at her hands.

“You know it isn’t your fault right? Wonyoung doesn’t blame you.” Chaewon asks, hoping Yuri didn’t truly think so.

Yuri shakes her head. "But it is my fault. Wonyoung started to consider rebelling when I left her alone. If only I stayed with her, she wouldn't have chosen to turn. She left because she felt abandoned by me, so this..” as she gestures at herself, “this is all my fault. And frankly? It’s something I deserve.”

Chaewon was about to interrupt saying that it wasn’t her fault, yet after hearing what Yuri had to say, hearing how Wonyoung felt, she couldn’t really say otherwise. “You know she wants you to be happy right?”

“I’m not sure I can.” Yuri softly whispers, still dejectedly looking down.

“Try, if not for yourself, for her... And for me. Ok?” Chaewon asks Yuri, pulling her back into a hug. “And I’ll be here every step of the way to help you.”

“Why do you care so much?” Yuri asks, sounding more bitter than she intended to. “I'm sorry.”

She says after seeing Chaewon’s hurt expression. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate your help and concern. Can I just know why you want to help someone like me?”

“It’s because I know how it feels to lose someone like this, and I don’t want you to spiral away alone.” Yuri nods in understanding at Chaewon’s answer, however, something was bothering her.

“Lose someone like this as in?” Yuri asks, confused as to what Chaewon meant.   
  
“Losing someone I cared about… and blaming myself for it,” Chaewon admits, her eyes glossing over as her mind drifts back to the last conversation she had with Wonyoung.

\---

“Take care of Yuri for me, please? We both know she’s going to blame herself for all this.” Wonyoung told Chaewon, the latter having visited her a few hours after Yuri’s last visit.

Chaewon nodded, sighing. “I know it all too well. Don’t worry about her, I’ll be there.”

Wonyoung leaned back on her bed, eyeing Chaewon softly. “Know it all too well?”   
  


Chaewon smiled sadly from her seat, “Yup.”

“Care to share?” Wonyoung asked, wanting to listen to a few more stories before her eventual end.

“She.. was the love of my life. Just like how Yuri and you were attached at the hip, she was someone I was very close to. She went missing a few months back in an accident.” Chaewon admitted

“I’m sorry.” sincerity shone through Wonyoung’s voice as she processes how Chaewon felt.

“While it isn’t the same scenario as Yuri has, I still blamed myself for it. After all, the only reason she was out in the accident, the reason she wasn’t home, was that we just argued right that night. She left the house to clear her head, and next thing I know, she’s gone forever.” Chaewon looked at Wonyoung, who noticed her eyes glistening with tears.

“I didn’t even have a chance to apologize or say goodbye,” Chaewon admitted, still regretful.

“I’ll say hello to her from you. Would you let me know her name?” Wonyoung asks, hoping to bring any semblance of comfort she could.

“It’s Minjoo. Her name was Kim Minjoo.”

\---

As Yuri arrives at the ice cream parlour, she is greeted with a smile by Nako who was working up front, who gestures at her to just take a seat at her usual table. Smiling softly, Yuri did just that

“Hey, Yuri.” Nako smiles as she passes her a cup of her favourite ice cream, taking a seat in front of her with her own cup of ice cream. “It’s on the house.”

“Thank you.” Yuri smiles, even as the sight of Nako’s mint chocolate ice cream causes a tiny ache in her heart. It was Wonyoung’s favourite after all.”

The two sat quietly enjoying the ice cream, yet Yuri could see how Nako was fidgeting, the girl in front of her wanting to ask something, yet also not sure if it was appropriate to ask. Yuri nods reassuringly, preparing herself for questions she might not be ready for. After all, it might also be good for her to share.

“I’ve heard rumours about Wonyoung… Especially because she’s been missing for over a few weeks now. Are they true?” Nako asks quietly, her face upset at the thought.   
  


“Which ones? I’ve not heard of any of them” Yuri admits honestly, she’s been too busy with herself to hear any. She’s never been one for rumours anyway. After all, neither was Wonyoung.   
  
“The ones where she was a rebel and that she’s gone rogue.” At Nako’s clarification, Yuri just nods.

“I’m not fully sure, all I know is that she went missing. but… I received her death certificate last week.” Yuri says, hating how she has to lie to another person, even if she did receive Wonyoung’s death certificate from the Light, something they always gave to the closest family member whenever someone dies. Nako’s face immediately fell as it confirmed that Wonyoung was truly gone, disheartened at the news.

“I’m sorry. I know she meant the world to you.” Nako looks forlornly at Yuri, yet all it does is cause the twinge in her heart to grow. Yuri knows she wasn’t Wonyoung’s only friend, she should’ve at least told them earlier, instead of wallowing at home alone. 

  
  


“She still does. But I have to learn to move on. She wouldn’t want me to cry because of her. I’m sorry to be the bringer of bad news and sorry for bringing it so late, I know you were her friend too. ” Yuri utters, conviction defined in her voice.

Nako plopped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, “I was, but I understand. You needed time to mourn, you were the closest to her by far after all. I’m devastated, but I’ll have time to mourn later. At home, with Hitomi by my side. Right now I’m more worried about you.”

“Honestly, I’m not doing so hot.” Yuri grudgingly admits, placing her spoon down.   
  


Nako offers a small comforting smile, “You’re welcome to stay with me and Hitomi if you need someone around you.”   
  
“Someone else has already offered, but I’ll consider it.”

“Anyway, I think this is as long as I can put off work.” Nako stands up, “Don’t be a stranger ok?”, before leaving a smiling Yuri to contemplate this last few days.

\--- 

Yuri was greeted by a smiling Chaewon holding the front door open, who’s clearly been waiting for her. “I’m sorry if it’s a mess, haven’t had time to clean up.”

Yuri just shakes her head as she pulls her luggage behind her, laughing. “It surely can’t be worse than what you saw just this morning.”

“Yea, your place was quite a mess,” Chaewon teases, taking Yuri’s luggage from her and lugging it in.

  
Yuri entered the cosy abode, the electric fireplace casting a warm glow over the room. She followed Chaewon up to the second floor, her eyes glossing over the many pictures and paintings on the wall.

“So, here’s your room.” Chaewon points at the door by the corner, “and this is mine.” she says as she points to the door next to it.

Yuri pulls Chaewon in for a hug, shocking the latter, “I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay.” 

“Think nothing of it.” Chaewon pulls back, before starting to head downstairs. “You should settle in first then join me downstairs. I’ll be preparing dinner first.”

As Yuri entered the room, she was shocked by the distinct contrast with the rest of the house. While the other rooms held a softer tone to it, this room was quite vibrant in its colours.

Pushing her luggage to the side and dropping down on the comfy bed, Yuri finds herself almost comforted by the different atmosphere. While she loved her home, it would take time for her to get used to it again, so the time away from the suffocating reminders of Wonyoung is a pleasant relief.

Pulling out her phone, she sighed at Wonyoung’s picture on her wallpaper before pulling up Nako’s contact. Sending a quick message to say that she’s safely staying in a friend’s house, Yuri dropped her phone before turning to look at the walls.

Like the rest of the house, the room was decorated with many framed pictures across the walls. She recognizes Chaewon on many of the photos, but there are also pictures of a girl she’s never met before. That long-haired girl is present in every single picture, often standing besides Chaewon.

This was probably their room, though Yuri wonders what happened to her. After all, Chaewon did mention she’s been living alone for years now, and she’s also never met this girl before, so Yuri couldn’t help but want to know who they were. And what they meant to Chaewon.

\---

Her assumptions were confirmed as she went down the stairs, the walls still filled with pictures of Chaewon and that same girl too. She was pretty, Yuri had to admit. Not prettier than Wonyoung for sure, but that might also be her bias talking here. 

  
“Hey, Yuri.” Yuri looked away from a particularly large picture to Chaewon holding a pot of soup, “let's eat.” 

“Is it safe to assume someone else used to live here with you?” Yuri gestures towards the pictures scattered across the wall.

"Yea, not much of a secret really." Chaewon shakes her head, moving to take a seat on the dining table. 

Yuri takes a seat in front of her, spooning some of the soup into her bowl, “Tell me about her?”

Chaewon smiles and nods, “She was to me like Wonyoung was to you, my closest friend, and the most important person of my life.”

Yuri nods in understanding, taking a spoonful of soup into her mouth, immediately pulling it out in regret as she felt it burn her mouth, Chaewon giggling in response.

Yuri shoots Chaewon a dirty look as she places her spoon down, Chaewon laughing even harder in response. She sighs, pouting.

“So, uh, what happened to her?” Yuri asked after Chaewon calmed down.

“There was an accident. She didn’t make it.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Chaewon smiled sadly in response.

  
“It’s why I didn’t want you to spend your time alone. I did, and I wished for someone to be there to comfort me.” Chaewon’s eyes glossed over slightly as her eyes went over to the pictures on the wall before turning back to look at Yuri

“So, you wanted to know about her? Let’s see.”

The two spent that night reminiscing about their two best friends and dreamed of what could’ve been.

\---

“Should I go to work? I’ve been gone for a few days already.” Yuri asks as she joins Chaewon downstairs, having woken up early that day after a good night’s rest. The first she’s had in weeks.

The girl in question looks up from her cooking and shakes her head, “Nah, you’re still excused from work. Anyone who’s lost a close family member or friend is allowed a few weeks off. Also, how do you want your eggs?”

“Anything is fine. Also, that’s admittedly good to hear, I don’t think I’m ready for work yet, so I might just help clean things up when you’re at work.” Yuri moves to help Chaewon in preparing breakfast, a smile on her face as she prepares a pot of coffee. “How’re things at work anyway?”   
  


“Not good. Rumours of the rebellion’s been spreading around like wildfire, and more and more people seem to be joining in. As much as I love Wonyoung, she’s caused a whole slew of problems with her last actions.” Chaewon shakes her head, sighing.

Yuri bumps her shoulder to Chaewon’s, laughing, “That's our Wonyoung.” 

“In seriousness though. She was extremely skilled, which was honestly unsurprising of her. Wonyoung was always some of the best at anything she put her mind to after all.”

The two sat around the table, eating their breakfast in comfortable silence.

“Don’t forget to lock the doors when you leave ok.” Chaewon reminds as she opens the door, looking back at Yuri who was clearing the dining table.

“I will. Don’t worry about me. See you later!”

\---

Chaewon rushes home as soon as she is done with work. It probably wasn’t much, but with how shaken Yuri’s voice was during their phone call, she wasn’t taking any chances.”

Chaewon rings the doorbell, pacing around as the door opens to the person she was worried about.

“I’m here, are you alright?” Chaewon asks the shaken Yuri, pulling her into a hug.

“Could be better.” At Chaewon’s worried look, Yuri shakes her head, managing a minuscule smile. “I’m not hurt. Just shaken up.”

“What happened?” Chaewon asks, the two having settled down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

“I… Someone broke into my house.” Chaewon looked up alarmed at that, “They didn’t take much, but it was clear that someone was there.” 

“I’m scared.” Yuri admits, “I’m not sure what they were looking for, or who they were looking for, but it probably has something to do with me or Wonyoung.”

“It could also be a random break in?" Chaewon speculated, to which Yuri shook her head.   
  
“Most of the valuables were ignored, so this doesn't feel random at all. This seems planned.” Yuri’s voice was small and Chaewon has never seen Yuri this terrified.

At this, she pulls Yuri in closer. “You can stay with me as long as you need. Move-in here permanently if you want to.”

“I’ll consider it. But yea, I hope this is just a one-off thing.” Yuri leans into Chaewon, seeking comfort and safety.

Chaewon rubs Yuri’s head, playing with her hair. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have me to protect you, even if no one else will.” 

“Thank you.”

The two sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence. However, their hug was interrupted by a loud ring from Yuri’s phone, shocking the two. She opened it to a worried message from Nako, causing Chaewon to giggle. “I have a feeling that I’m not the only one here for you anyway, so you’ll be fine.”

\---

“Thanks for allowing this Nako!” Yuri says as she stepped out of the changing room in her new uniform.

“Think nothing of it.” Nako looks over Yuri in her uniform. “One of the regular staff is sick today, so we were understaffed anyway.”

As Yuri starts to move out front, Nako’s expression softens, “Besides, I know how much you needed a distraction from everything.”

Yuri takes hold of Nako’s hand and squeezes it in response, her way of saying thanks.

That day was relatively quiet for the ice cream store, not many customers coming in. As Yuri’s shift was about to end, she looked up as the front bell rang, an eerily familiar brown-haired girl entering. 

“I’d like two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cup please.” The woman smiled, placing the money on the counter.

Yuri nodded and smiled, immediately starting on her request. “Coming right up.” 

“So uh, are you a new employee?” The woman asks as Yuri hands her the cup of ice cream.

“Temporary.” Yuri corrected, placing the money into the register, “I’m only here to replace one of the others.”  _ and get things out of my mind. _

“Ah. It’s nice to meet you...” she looks down at Yuri’s uniform, her eyes widening as she finds what she was looking for. “Yuri.”

As the woman was about to leave to get a seat, Yuri heard Nako call out from behind her, “Minjoo! It’s been a while.”

As Nako relieves her from her shift and starts chatting with the Woman, Minjoo, Yuri can’t help but feel that she knows Minjoo from somewhere, that she was missing something important in all this.

Ah, it must be nothing. Besides, today was her day to distract herself from any problems anyway, not dig into new ones.

She’s not sure if she’ll come to regret it.

\---

Chaewon arrives at the site of the break-in, taser gun at the ready, the other Shiners already in position. Normally she wouldn’t be in this position, she’s never been assigned to late-night jobs, but everyone was on high-alert due to the rumours, so here she was.

Chaewon was only here for back up, so she waits outside as the others entered and scoured the records building. She felt herself shiver, whether from the cold or from something else, she's unsure of. 

What the rebellion was doing here at the archives, she could only guess. Yet she knows that there must be a reason for it. They were rebellious and traitors to the light, not stupid. Far from it.

She knows something's bound to happen soon, the tension in the air only mounting. Adjusting her grip on the gun, she continued waiting and waiting, praying to whatever's above that she was wrong. 

Suddenly, without warning, she hears commotion from within the building, loud ruckus and the sound of gunfire, only for it to be cut short, returning to the suffocating silence it was before. 

She shared a look with the others around her. Something had gone terribly wrong inside, and they can only wait and see. Gas starts pouring out of the windows and doors, and Chaewon watches as those who were too close to it swagger and drop like flies. Sleeping gas, that would explain the sudden silence from inside. 

As the gas-filled Chaewon's field of vision, she starts to back off, not wanting to inhale enough of it to fall asleep. In the corner of her eyes, she notices a group of people sneaking away. Having no time to alert anyone else, Chaewon started to chase. As Chaewon came closer, one of them noticed her, immediately alerting the others, who quickly rushed to leave. 

As Chaewon took aim and fired at the retreating rebels, it hit the one furthest back, causing them to stumble and trip. They were quick to get back up, but it wasn't before Chaewon was able to take a look at her face, the mask covering it having fallen off.

The girl didn't spare Chaewon a second glance and just sped off into the night, leaving a shaken officer behind. There’s no way that that was Wonyoung. She’s gone, dead. It must’ve been a trick of the light or a disguise. No, it couldn’t have been. That was Wonyoung she just saw. And yet, that in its own was impossible.

Chaewon sighs, not knowing what she should tell Yuri, if anything. One thing’s for sure, however, is that she’s not getting any sleep tonight, her dreams haunted by the ghost of one of her former friends.

\---

Seeing Chaewon this bothered, Yuri knew she had to do something. Something happened the night before, but Chaewon's refuses to talk about it. So, if Chaewon won’t tell her anything, she’ll need to help her in another way. Maybe something to cheer Chaewon up, or at the very least keep Chaewon's mind off it. 

Of course, it involves getting Chaewon to not go to work, since what bothers Chaewon definitely has something to do with that. Maybe some ice cream? It’s seldom failed to cheer people up. Besides, she knows how much Chaewon enjoyed Mint Chocolate ice cream. Just like Wonyoung.

Yuri felt a twinge of sadness as she realized Wonyoung never got to keep the promise to Chaewon to eat Mint Chocolate ice cream with her, how they were both too busy, yet always looking forward to it.

Not the time Yuri, you need to focus on helping Chaewon now. You can mourn again later when she doesn’t need you.

As Chaewon was standing in front of the door preparing to leave, she felt someone pull her into a hug from behind.

“Yuri, I have to go to work.” Chaewon hears Yuri sigh, her head placed on Chaewon’s left shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else.” Yuri whines, locking Chaewon in her arms. “I’ve seen how you’ve been since yesterday, I’m sure they can afford to give you a break.”

“I can’t, I have to debrief. But I’ll take an early leave as soon as I’m done, then we can go wherever you want, I promise. And if not, I’ll go with you tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Chaewon can hear the worry in Yuri’s voice, guilt rising in her chest because of the secrets she’s hiding from the night before. “Stay safe boss.”

Chaewon just playfully nudges Yuri before leaving, wondering what Yuri had planned for them, knowing that it would likely continue to bother her until she finds out what it is.

\----

Out of everything, she didn’t expect Yuri’s plan to be to go to an ice cream parlour. One Chaewon’s never been to before. Especially after the tiring debrief she just had, where all she wanted to do after was to relax in bed. Still, the promise of mint chocolate ice cream was too much for her to resist, so here they were, in front of what is Yuri’s (and Wonyoung’s) favourite ice cream shop.

It's a pretty small one, much smaller than the one she used to go. Yet, if Yuri says it has some of the best ice cream she's ever had, she'll trust her. Even if Yuri despises mint chocolate.

Chaewon followed her in, eyes immediately drawn to the front counter, the extremely short employee (who she assumes is Nako) talking animatedly with a brown-haired girl. 

Yuri approached the two with a smile, "Nako! Minjoo!"

The second name caused a twinge in Chaewon's heart, which stopped entirely at the sight of the girl turning towards her. 

There was no mistaking it. Sure, her hair's now brown, and her face has grown, changed across the years, but she was still the person she grew to love. Kim Minjoo is right there, standing in front of her, alive and well when she wasn’t supposed to be.

Minjoo herself had her eyes drawn to Chaewon, immediately widening in panic and wonder. Minjoo was quick to excuse herself, but Chaewon called out softly, her wistful and hurt tone shattering Minjoo’s heart. “Minguri.”

“Hi Chaewon.” Minjoo’s smile was sad, tears of regret falling from her face. Chaewon has never seen a more beautiful sight, even if Minjoo was crying. After all, she was alive and well. The girl she is in love with was here. 

Yuri finally realizes where she recognizes Minjoo from. The pictures scattered around Chaewon’s home wall. Here was Chaewon’s missing best friend, alive and well. Her mind goes towards Wonyoung and the possibilities, immediately berating herself for considering that.

The circumstances were different, there was no way Wonyoung could’ve survived that, and her heart still aches at that thought.

\---

Nako ushers the three into one of the private rooms, closing the door behind her as she enters.

“We can talk here. The other staff can handle the front for a bit.”

Chaewon was sitting as far away as she could from Minjoo, her mind still processing the implications of her friend being alive all this time. The girl in question wasn’t handling it that well herself, fidgeting in place, almost as if she was constantly trying to find an escape route. 

Yuri couldn’t handle the tension, so she cleared her throat and broke the silence. “I didn’t realize the two of you have met before.”   
  


Chaewon sighs still looking at Minjoo, almost in disbelief. “She’s the one I told you about. But, Minjoo. Where have you been?”   
  


“I... “ Minjoo shares a look with Nako, who’s currently typing rapidly on her phone. “I’m not sure I can say.“

“And why can’t you?” Chaewon half shouts, begs. “Don’t I deserve to know something? Anything? Don’t you owe me that at least?”

“I’m sorry.” Minjoo looks away, ashamed. “I.. “

“There’s one way we can tell them.” Nako brought up, still on her phone. Yuri recoils in shock as she realizes Nako knows something about all this. “I’ll call some of the others?”

“Ok. Ok.” Minjoo nods, looking up at the two in resignation. “Please, I’ll explain in a bit. Just, others need to be here for the explanation."

Yuri and Chaewon shared a look, the two of them nodding before they all settled back into an uncomfortable silence.

\----

Seeing Minjoo here, Chaewon’s mind was drawn back to the night of the raid, and her sighting of Wonyoung. If Minjoo is alive, is there a chance Wonyoung is too? Nah, she must be imagining things, the circumstances of their death and disappearances were different. Then again, more impossible things have happened. Still, she wouldn’t bring Wonyoung up, wouldn’t want to give any false hope to the girl beside her. After all, she promised Wonyoung to protect her, no matter what.

Nako left them a few minutes ago, likely settling things out in front. Chaewon notices how uncomfortable Yuri looked, her shifting and fidgeting in between the two clear to see. Yet, she didn’t want to send her away, didn’t want to be stuck in the same room as Minjoo alone. And from Minjoo’s expression, she likely wants the same.

Yuri had her back to the door still observing the two sitting on opposing sides of the table. The room felt suffocating, the tension between the two really affecting her. As Yuri was about to stand up and leave, she heard the door open behind her, followed by a gasp. One familiar voice she’s heard countless times, that she didn’t think she’ll ever hear again.

She looked around and was face to face with a gun drawn to her face, a tearful Wonyoung standing behind her. Nako’s panicked soul behind her “You guys shouldn’t have involved her.” Wonyoung’s heart was heavy, her tone sad at what she might have to do. Yuri ignored the commotion around the room, ignored how the doors behind Wonyoung closed, her attention fully on the girl in front of her.

“Wonyoung, calm down, what’s wrong?” that was a new voice, light and melodious, one she's never heard before. 

“I told you all we shouldn’t have involved them, would’ve been better for all of us.” Wonyoung sighs, her grip on her gun shaking.

“Why not Wonyo?” The owner of that voice walked through the door and placed her hand on Wonyoung’s arm holding the gun, as if to calm her down, “Because Hitomi,” Oh, so this was Hitomi. “Yuri and Chaewon would never join us, and even if they would, it puts them, and us, in a tricky situation.”

"And why is that?" Minjoo finally spoke, her shock finally receding. 

“Because we are shiners.” Chaewon was the one to answer, surprising everyone not already in the know.   
  
“You... Are?” Nako looked at Yuri with confused eyes, almost like she's looking at someone she's never met before, breaking Yuri’s heart.

“I am. We both are.” Yuri sighed, looking up at the ceiling to avoid looking at anyone else. "I was the one to capture Wonyoung."

Wonyoung sighs, finally dropping her hand holding the gun. "So, what now?" 

"Before anything else, you and Yuri should talk." Hitomi stares at Wonyoung, daring her to deny this opportunity for some closure, knowing how much the younger girl has wanted to talk to Yuri one last time. "We'll leave you two alone."

\---

Chaewon let herself be pulled to a different room, Minjoo acting more assertive than she’s ever been. Then again, 6 years can change a lot in a person, so she's not sure how much of her Minjoo is still in here. 

“Hi Chae. It’s been a while.” Chaewon's breath hitched at that nickname. Sure, others have used it before, but it always felt different when Minjoo said it. 

Chaewon turned to Minjoo “Yea it’s been a while. Maybe it’s because you never told me you were alive this past 6 years?”   
  


“I’m sorry, I couldn’t really tell you,” Minjoo admits   
  
“Why not? Why didn’t you return home?” Chaewon asks what’s been bothering her ever since her eyes laid on Minjoo. “Was I not worth returning to?”

Minjoo was quick to refute it, full of disbelief that Chaewon could ever think she wasn't worth returning to. “No! I would’ve loved to return to you, but I couldn’t!”

"But why couldn’t you?”

“Because they would’ve tried to kill me again!” Minjoo half shouts, causing Chaewon to freeze. Tried to kill her again? 

“I was a witness to them trying to kill someone, and because of that I became a target too.”   
  
“So it was the rebellion’s fault?”   
  
“Do you think their target was a rebel? God no, it was a pair of 5-year-old children. Twins. All because they had different colour eyes. God, I still remember the girl shaking in my arms as the boy stood in front of her, trying to protect the girl. I left because I couldn’t return anyway. Not after what I’ve seen.”

Chaewon just stood there, absorbing everything Minjoo had to say.”

“Chaewon?” Minjoo asks, tentative. “Talk to me?”

Chaewon’s mouth was still shut, Minjoo growing more and more worried by the second. 

“Chaewon, say something please?”

"I'm just confused ok!" Chaewon shouts with tears in her eyes, pools of frustration built up that were finally let out. "I've spent the last 7 years believing you were gone and trying to move on, and now you're here and I find out the people I work for are the reason you went and leave me. So I'm sorry if I'm not sure how to feel about this."

“I… just. You couldn’t have told me anything?” Minjoo could hear the desperation in Chaewon's voice, a need for an explanation. 

“I just didn’t want to uproot you from a life of happiness.”   
  
“I was happy with you Minjoo, I would’ve been so much happier if you took me with you." Chaewon admits honestly, exhaustion settling in as the anger seeps out of her body. 

Minjoo held Chaewon close to her and pulled her into a hug, one that Chaewon reciprocated against her better judgement. Chaewon closed her eyes as she savoured it, as she mourned for the years they lost, and for their no longer existent future together. 

\---

Wonyoung paid no attention to the leaving girls, her eyes set on her former best friend. 

"So. The break-in, was it you?" Yuri asks softly. 

Wonyoung nodded guiltily, ashamed of herself. "Yea, I didn't take anything though, I honestly just wanted to visit it one last time.”

“Why?” Yuri tilts her head, her eyes still looking at the girl in front of her.

"I just wanted to look at our pictures. I wanted to visit the place we spent most of our time together one last time.”

Yuri still looked at her confused, not knowing where Wonyoung is going with this.

Wonyoung sighs, moving her hands up to grasp Yuri’s. “Because I missed you, you dork."

Yuri mumbled something inaudible as the dam broke, her tears flowing freely.

“What was that?” Wonyoung asks, her heart breaking at the sight of Yuri crying.

Yuri pulls Wonyoung in for a hug, enjoying this opportunity to hug someone she thought was gone forever. “I missed you too. I thought you died.” 

“I’m still technically dead in the eyes of everyone.” Wonyoung teased, Yuri thumping her back in response.

“Honestly, I nearly did. Minjoo saved me though.” Wonyoung relaxed into the hug, being in Yuri’s arms relieving all the stress that has hit her this past few weeks. “   
  


“I’m glad. I’m happy you’re alive.”

The two just stood there quietly, enjoying the other’s presence for a while.

“Wonyo?” Yuri pulls away from the hug slightly. 

“Yes, Yuls?”

“I saw your message.” 

Wonyoung smiled in response. “Well, I was hoping you read my final dying message.”

Yuri slapped Wonyoung’s shoulder, upset at how easy it was for Wonyoung to joke about her death. 

An apologetic looking Wonyoung just rubbed her shoulder where Yuri hit her, before asking, full of hope. “So, what do you say?”

Yuri turned away from Wonyoung and towards the door, on her way to call the others in. “I loved you too. But we both know this is the end of the road for us."

Wonyoung nods, a sad smile slipping on her face. “I’m sorry we never got our perfect ending Yuri.”

Yuri freezes at the door, “I… We made our choices. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too.”  _ I’m sorry for not choosing you. _

Yuri hears Wonyoung shuffle behind her, feels herself being turned around and pulled in for a kiss. It didn't take long for Yuri to reciprocate, savouring the feeling of what might be their only kiss, her heart grateful for the chance to do it at least this once. 

She wished it didn't have to be just this once. 

\---

  
Once everyone re-entered the room, Chaewon shared a look with Yuri, sighing. “You do realize that we don’t have many options here. We either capture you or…"

“You guys die or go missing, putting suspicion on anyone in the area.” Wonyoung sighs as she looks down, her hand holding the gun dropping to her side, exhaustion settling in. 

“I guess there’s one more possibility. We all act like this never happened and go our separate ways, returning to the interactions we had before today happened.”

“I guess that’s our only real option right?” Chaewon stood up, sighing as she looked at the others, her glance lingering on Minjoo’s, sharing one last smile.

“Only works if we all agree.” Hitomi leans into Nako, her voice quiet.

“Yea.” Yuri starts to stand up, stealing one last look at Wonyoung, wishing she had a way to stay. “As much as I loved seeing you again, we all know this is probably our last.”

“And Wonyoung?” Yuri stood in front of the door, head turned back to look Wonyoung in the eyes one last time, “Thanks for everything.”

The other four watches as Yuri and Chaewon walk out of the room, Hitomi and Nako moving to comfort Minjoo and Wonyoung as they cry for their lost relationships with the people they love.

\----

Chaewon and Yuri found themselves sitting around their usual table at work, joined by their colleagues. The hustle and bustle of the room around them was a constant hum at the back of their ears, yet it was abnormally quiet around the table. Silence aside from the sounds of utensils or the squeaking of chairs. 

”You know, I’m thinking of retiring.” Yena brought up, breaking the pact of silence. 

“Wait, why? Unless you’re feeling your age already?” Yuri teases lightly, Yena pouting in response, though they were all happy that Yuri was at least somewhat back to her cheery self. 

“No no, it’s just.” Yena looks around, before leaning in once she’s noticed no one in range to eavesdrop. “I’m not sure if I believe in the Light anymore.”   
  
Eunbi, the “mother” of this group, was quick to reprimand. “Don’t talk about stuff like that here. It isn’t safe to do so.”

Yena sighs, “I know most of you have some of the same feelings though. It isn’t that hard to notice.” 

“We don’t announce it to the world though.” Chaewon looks around, before nodding. “But yea, I’ve been having doubts myself to be honest.”   
  
Yuri looks at Chaewon, “Ever since that event?” At Chaewon’s nod, Yuri sighs. “Even if we leave, where are we going to go? It’s not like they’ll let us leave with no consequences."

"Well, there's one thing we could do. But," Eunbi shakes her head, "there's no point in discussing it here. Also, Yena?"

The girl in question just looked up, “Yes Eunbi unnie?”    
  
“Just don’t do anything rash please.” Eunbi blankly looks at Yena, knowing she won’t 

\---

“What did you do this time?” Chaewon stood in the doorway of her home, looking out at Yena in confusion, wanting to return to the comforts of Yuri’s embrace.

Yena just laughs nervously, shifting around. "What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"You wouldn't be calling for me in front of my house at 2 in the morning otherwise."

"I can’t visit a friend?”

Chaewon just continued to level a piercing glare at the other woman, annoyed that her movie night with Yuri was being interrupted. Hell, she could feel Yuri's at how long she's taking worry from down here. Sighing, she gestures Yena inside, grumbling. 

Closing the door, Chaewon turns towards Yena, looking at her expectantly, “So?”

Yena pulls out a USB, looking away. “I might’ve done something rash.”

Chaewon pinches her nose and closes her eyes, wondering why she was friends with this girl in front of her. “I just… Just call Eunbi.”

\---

When Chaewon called her downstairs, Yuri didn’t expect Yena to be sitting there in their home. Sharing an exasperated look with Chaewon, Yuri sighs and joins Yena at the sofa. Yena was shocked to see Yuri already here. After all, neither of them really told anyone that Yuri’s been staying over for the past few days.

“You know, this better be important if you’re interrupting our movie night.”

“You guys have movie nights? And never invited me?” Yena was appalled, shocked at how they never considered inviting them.

“Yes, we do.” Chaewon looks over at them from the kitchen, stifling a laugh at Yena’s shell shocked face.

\---

“I’m sorry, you did what?!” 

If it wasn’t for what she just heard from Yena, Chaewon would be wincing at Eunbi’s shout in 3 in the morning. As it stands, Chaewon feels like joining her in shouting.

“I copied all the data in the archives.” Yena just repeats what she said as if it wasn’t the most ridiculous thing possible.

Yuri was shocked herself, looking over at the older girl. “What happened to not doing anything rash? Hell, how did you even get access?”   
  
Yena pointedly ignored the questions, trying to reassure the others. “I wasn’t caught, I swear, I made sure to cover all my traces.”

“Why?” Eunbi asks, voicing the concerns all 3 of the other people have.

“I’m joining the rebellion. After seeing what the Light has done, I can’t wait any longer, I’m sorry.”

Chaewon looks at Yena in disbelief, “Do you even have a way of contacting them? Also, what makes you think we’re not going to say anything to the others.”

Yena’s face immediately became downcast, as she drops down to the sofa, “Yea, I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry.”

“You’re lucky we love you ya.” Eunbi teases, flicking Yena’s forehead. “Just get rid of the USB and we’ll be fine. As much as I hate how the light is now, there isn’t much we could do.”

Yuri and Chaewon share a look, coming to a decision. “Well, are you sure you want to join the rebellion? You know there’s no turning back.” Yuri warns, looking at Yena.   
  
Yena nods looking certain of herself. “I’m sure. I’m not sure how to? But I’m sure I want to.”

  
“Well, luckily for you Yena, we know someone.” Yuri glances over at Eunbi, who was staring at her in shock. “But, Eunbi, what about you? We don’t want to leave you alone?”   
  
“If you three are going, then I’m coming with. Someone needs to keep you all in check after all.”

“If you’re all sure?” Chaewon asks, to the nods from the two.

At that, Yuri pulls out her phone and dials a number she’s grown familiar with the past few days. They sat quietly for a few moments, the ringing of the phone the only sound in the room.

“Hey Nako? Ya, I need a favour.”

\----

Wonyoung was walking with Hitomi, wondering why she was being called so early in the morning.

“There’s a new lead.” Is the only answer Hitomi gave her when asked, so Wonyoung had no choice but to follow along.

Walking down the hallways of the converted school building, Wonyoung felt something was different in the air. Was it how Hitomi was moving quicker, almost as if excited about something?

Possibly, Wonyoung couldn’t see what else would be the reason for that, not that she’s not excited herself. They’ve been looking for a new lead unsuccessfully in ages, so any potential new ones are always something they’re excited for.

Especially because she’s now stuck here in the base for most of her time, the walls of the corridors a familiar sight. After all, unlike Minjoo, she’s still too recognizable, too newly “dead” for her to be able to roam freely without suspicion. Minjoo was never a suspected rebel too, so that is another thing going for her. In short, Wonyoung is bored. The only time she was able to leave outside of missions was that trip to Nako’s ice cream stand, and look how that turned out.

Hitomi stops in front of their interrogation room, gesturing for Wonyoung to enter. 

“Wait what? I’m not prepped for this. What am I supposed to even ask them?”   
  
“Trust me, it’ll be ok. They requested for you specifically anyway.”

Wonyoung sighs, shaking her head. “This isn’t protocol, but if that’s what they asked for.”

As Wonyoung enters the room, she freezes at the empty room, at how Hitomi immediately closed the door behind her. “Hitomi? Where is...”

Wonyoung felt her before she saw her, felt herself being pulled into an embrace, stiffening until she noticed who was holding her. How she’s all too familiar with the person holding her in that embrace, however one she didn’t expect to feel anymore.

“Hey Wonyo.”

“Yuri?” Disbelief coloured her tone. After all, the two agreed that they couldn’t see each other if they were on opposing sides.

“You’re here.” Realization sinks in, how Hitomi mentions them having a lead, how Wonyoung was requested over anyone and how everyone was fine with Wonyoung being requested, with the person knowing Wonyoung was alive. How Yuri’s here, in the room with her. “You’re here!” She shouts in glee, turning around and pulling Yuri into a hug of her own

Yuri stares at Wonyoung in wonder, noticing all the details that made her fall in love with this girl in front of her even more. Her expressive reactions, that lovely voice and those eyes of hers that seems to hold the world inside. 

"Yuri?" Wonyoung asks, now slightly confused at how long she was taking to respond. 

The girl in front of her just laughs, before pulling Wonyoung in for a kiss. There wasn't anything sparkly or too exciting about it, but as Wonyoung kissed back, her lips pressed against others, she knew. It felt like home. 

\---

“What about Chaewon?" Wonyoung felt Yuri's hand running through her hair as she lays down on her lap, the two having been carried away in their time together. "Or are you here alone?"   
  
Yuri shakes her head, her hand continuing it's movements upon Wonyoung's hair, “Minjoo’s with her right now. I just wanted to spend time with you alone first before everyone else."   
  
Wonyoung just laughs, staring into the eyes of the girl she loves. What a typical Yuri thing to do. “Come on, let’s join the others. We have all the time in the world now.”

“That we do, that we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading this Fic! It was quite a journey to write, but I'm pretty happy with it. Be sure to check out the other fics of the collection! And maybe check me out when things are revealed :P.


End file.
